A Forgotten Soul
by MurderousDoctor
Summary: There was a Hyuga, and a Uchiha, they had a child, and they left him. There was a boy, who was shunned because of an inner demon. There was an oppurtonity for friendship, and the two will seek out thier dreams. Pairings: NaruHinaOC if you have any suggest
1. Squad of Havoc

A Forgotten Soul

By: Hisaki Mizu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….or anything related to it….im just a kid with a computer.

Chapter one: Squad of Havoc!

"BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Kyohaku Akuma sat up and turned off his alarm clock; he walked over to the bathroom of his small apartment and looked at his bright blonde hair.

"Man, you never want to work WITH me do you?" he said to his hair, for the reason: it's always messy.

THUMP! Akuma sighed again and looked up to the ceiling,

"Naruto, you dunce." he said with a smile as his upstairs-neighbor fell off of his small bed in an attempt to roll over and ignore the sunlight.

Akuma was a former academy student at the age of 13; he had entered the ninja academy 2 years late, on purpose. He wanted to at least try and get on the same team as his best friend, Naruto.

"And today I will see if Naruto and I are on the same team, I wonder if he's still shaken up by the Mizuki incident." Akuma wondered,

Akuma's mind trailed back to that "night" so to speak, (2 am) when Naruto came banging on his door yelling about how he had passed and defeated a Chunin.

(A/N: Akuma weighs 105 pounds, has blonde hair that's bright in the sunlight and very dark without the sun, he always wears a grey long sleeve shirt, blue cotton pants, and he has gray eyes.)

He put on his ninja headband and fixed his hair so all of it was down except two little upside down diablo style horn shaped hairs in the front, the metal plate of his headband was on the left side of his head, and he walked out the door and breathed deep.

"Okay, now that you all have passed successfully, I will now announce the teams" stated Iruka,

"First up, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Akamichi Chouji." Several groans were heard at the stating of these names,

"Okay, next, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke." Not much disagreement here, except a grunt from Sasuke.

"And finally, Kyohaku Akuma, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Akuma restrained himself from letting out a little 'YES!', he and Naruto were finally on the same team, and plus, he liked Hinata, but she never even noticed him except when he bumped into her a few weeks ago, then they had become friends, **_Well, maybe she would like to eat lunch with me and Naruto at Ichiraku_**. He followed her out as they broke for lunch.

**_5 Hours later_**

Naruto and team seven sat waiting for their new sensei,

"What the heck is he doing!" exclaimed Naruto,

"Maybe he's…t-t-trying to g-get here…uuum." Hinata stuttered through her sentence as she looked at Naruto, turned beat red, and looked away.

Akuma, luckily, didn't notice this but instead was…well…sleeping.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up, he put his hands in a cross formation, using two fingers from each hand, and yelled out "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Suddenly, there was two Narutos!

Hinata gasped,

Akuma awoke, looked at Naruto, looked at the other Naruto, reminded himself not to eat before sleeping, and fell asleep again.

_**As Kakashi approached the door where his students would be, he swore he heard a small giggle.**_

Suddenly, the door began to open; a man with silver hair began to appear, when, out of nowhere, a Naruto jumped down to land on his head, laughing evilly as he fell.

The silver haired man took one step forward; the Naruto clone smacked into the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked around the room at the gasping Naruto, the blushing Hinata and the…wait…is that one sleeping? Kakashi asked himself. He walked over, placed his face right in front of Akuma's, and tapped lightly on his head with a kunai knife.

Akuma sleepily opened his eyes and looked up, a man with a mask on, silver hair, and his headband going over his left eye was staring at him from about an inch away, Akuma's brain took a moment to analyze this, then he promptly screamed and fell backwards off of his chair.

Naruto laughed so hard that his own legs couldn't support him, so he fell facedown on the floor, Hinata just blushed and pleaded Naruto would stop laughing in her mind,

"My first impression of this group," sighed Kakashi, "is you're a bunch of idiots." That got all three of the ninja's attention. Especially Naruto's, Kakashi sighed again and said

"Meet me on the roof team seven, I hate classrooms, bad memories." Kakashi disappeared. Several minutes later the entire group was seated at the edge of the roof of the ninja academy.

"Okay, now for some introductions…"

"Why don't you introduce yourself huh, gramps? We know absolutely nothing about you." Interrupted Akuma,

"Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi, NOT GRAMPS! I like, well, I like a lot of things, my dreams for the future, well I don't feel like telling you that, my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Now you go, do as I did, say your name, what you like, what you don't like, and your dreams for the future, and your hobbies. Ladies should always go first so, you're up!" he pointed to Hinata, who in turn blushed,

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, what I like, um…um…I…um…I l-like…." Hinata went completely red and went silent as she tried not look at Naruto lest he notice how red she was.

"I'll go next!" exclaimed Naruto, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like instant cup ramen, I especially like the ramen Iruka-sensei bought me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait after pouring boiling water into the cup, my hobbies are trying different ramen with Akuma and seeing which one is best, and my dream for the future…TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE! That way the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody!"

Kakashi nodded and looked to Akuma…who was…asleep…again, Kakashi walked over and kicked him in the face, "You're up."

Akuma sat up and cleared his throat, "My name…well I don't feeling like telling you it so I'll just tell you my name!" Hinata and Kakashi looked at Akuma like he was nuts, Naruto just sighed and smiled knowingly. "My name is Kyohaku Akuma, I like ramen, my apartment, hanging out with Naruto and training with my sword," he patted his side; there was another reaction of confusion and another knowing smile. "I don't like how they put too much spice in the cup ramen; my hobbies are training, and trying ramen with Naruto, my dreams for the future, to become a Jonin and find my mother!"

Kakashi seemed quite interested by this statement. "Okay, team seven, tomorrow you will go through my survival exam! I know you must be thinking that it's a waste of time but if you fail, you go back to the academy! And by the way, skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Akuma walked out onto the training field two hours early and sat down on the open grass, for a nap, of course. He was in the middle of a good dream when suddenly he woke to a great pain on his nose. "Whad was dat forb?" He asked.

"You're always asleep, so now if you sleep during a mission or when I am talking I will hit you in the face." Smiled Kakashi, "Okay team seven, today this is what you must do," he pulled two bells from his pockets and tied them to his ninja vest, "get these bells from me before lunch, that alarm clock over there on the wooden posts is set for noon, whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied up to one of those posts and will fail, on top of that, you don't get lunch."

Akuma's stomach grumbled and he grasped his shirt. **_No way am I failing this! I am finally on Naruto's team and I am making sure me AND him make it, even if we have to leave Hinata behind, I really don't want to, I like her! But I don't know if I can fight on an empty stomach! I can barely stand missing one meal, much less two! _**Thought Akuma as he readied himself.

"Ready? Set? GO!" yelled Kakashi; all three genin disappeared in a gust of wind. Kakashi stood alone as he tried to pinpoint where the youngsters were. "Well at least they can hide well enough."

Meanwhile, Naruto spun around when he heard a twig snap, only to see a rabbit, so Naruto turned back to Kakashi, watching him, waiting for him to drop his guard. Suddenly, from above, he heard a stifled laugh. "Okay Akuma, what did I mess up on now?" asked Naruto without even looking to see who it was,

"You didn't see my tracks, I left them there on purpose to check up on your tracking skills." Akuma said and let a smile erupt from his mouth.

"So, you gonna take me out? Use one of your Genjutsus to make me think I'm sleeping only to knock me out or somethin' like that?"

Akuma shook his head and pointed to Kakashi, "You may think you can take him with your Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but this guy is way out of both of our leagues!" exclaimed Akuma.

"So, I just need a bell right? I'll just grab a bell and run." Akuma once again shook his head,

"Won't work, you know about my 'special ability', and how I can see an opponent's charka flow and strength, this guy is way too powerful for any of us!" exclaimed Akuma.

"No way!" Naruto argued.

"It's true! I doubt he'll use his full strength though because he thinks we're weak, but if we attack together we can easily defeat him and take both bells, Hinata may be left behind but we couldn't find her if we tried, I mean, she's a Hyuuga, and plus we both have dreams to fulfill!" Akuma almost yelled.

"YEA!" Naruto **_did_** yell.

"Oh, so there you two are!" Kakashi said with his little eye smile. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, whom was suddenly right in front of them.

Naruto ran forward "I'll go first Akuma!" Suddenly, Naruto was strung up the tree by an ankle trap, "AAAAAAGH! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM! HELP ME!" suddenly, Naruto fell. The normal human eye could not have seen what happened, but Kakashi saw a flicker of light reflecting metal going outward from Akuma's hip. Kakashi's mind did a rewind, _I like my apartment, hanging out with Naruto, and training with my sword! _at the time Kakashi thought the kid was a nutcase, but he somehow has swords that are invisible until taken out.

Naruto jumped up and used his typical Jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" now there was 10 Narutos facing Kakashi,

Akuma followed up, seeing a few puddles nearby and summoned up an immense amount of chakra for his best Jutsu, "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," **Suddenly, there was 7 Akumas! Kakashi's eyes widened in something he hadn't felt in a long time, excitement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry about it being kind of short but I am tired and am ending it here and now. Also I made Kakashi a bit more…brutal, let's say.

Naruto: this is a serious waste of time; we all know what will happen. You're modeling it almost exactly off of the-

Me: -punch- SHUT UP! AND ALOT OF THINGS ARE CHANGED!

Naruto: -knocked out-

Akuma: -snore-

Jutsu Dictionary!

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: Water Clone Jutsu


	2. Becoming a Team

A Forgotten Soul CHP. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it, nor do I understand why people are so obsessed about SasuNaru…….It's still a mystery to me!

Becoming of a Team

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at the potential army before him, "Wow, you two are full of surprises. Let's see how you handle them." Kakashi then reached into his pocket,

**_What's he taking out? He said surprises, is it a strange new weapon? _**Thought Naruto. Then Kakashi pulled out…his…BOOK!

**_WHAT THE HELL DOES HE TAKE US FOR! _**Akuma's eye twitched in anger as Kakashi began to read a book titled Come Come Paradise, one of the five Akumas charged forward and took out a kunai,

"I'll show you to underestimate us!" The kunai was then engulfed in what appeared to be flame, except it was green and red and very bright, "Here's another taste of a specialized Jutsu! **Hisaki-Ken Jutsu!"**

(A/N: I know most of you are thinking, 'what's up with all the made up Jutsu?' well, it's because Akuma loved switching things around and making them better, so he would study and perform other types of Jutsu then improve upon it and slap his name and Jikei, which means style, on the end of the name, then he began to make up his own Jutsu because he was interested in ninja that were known for specific styles, specific Jutsu, or a specific trait, but it got a little out of hand and he made 14 specialized or improved on Jutsu. AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY! Author, out.)

Akuma threw the kunai knife at Kakashi, whom dodged it by jumping, but the kunai knife stopped where Kakashi used to be, in mid-air! Then it got brighter, and brighter, and brighter, the closer Kakashi got to it as he fell, the brighter it got. Kakashi then realized it, the knife was a bomb! He threw some smoke powder bombs into the ground just as he reached the knife.

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

The explosion was tremendous, it shook the earth to its very core, and the real Akuma flinched as he realized that whole village must have heard! **_Oh man, the townsfolk are gonna think I'm trying to BURN the village! _**Akuma whined to himself in his mind, he then looked at the clone angrily, "YOU MORON! YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED THE FOREST WITH ALL THAT CHAKRA IN THAT ONE KNIFE! SHOW SOME RESTRAINT! AAARGH!" Akuma screamed.

"Cool down Akuma…err…Akumas, I'll get those bells, and you guys just hang out!" Naruto smiled and readied himself, as did his clones, both he and the Akumas knew Kakashi was still alive, probably not even so much as dirty, but they had to find him and get a bell!

Kakashi stepped out of the smoke abruptly, reading and occasionally giggling, Kakashi then looked up, the two boys and their clones were still there and it seemed as though it was Naruto's turn to get duped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**2 painful and frustrating hours later…**_

Naruto dropped to the dirt out of exhaustion as the last of his clones puffed away in front of Kakashi. "I…pant…can't…pant…do it…pant…Akuma, I'm dry as a desert."

Akuma and his last remaining clone stood up again and readied themselves to attack Kakashi, Naruto had almost gotten a bell, and Kakashi had stopped reading and was showing signs of fatigue.

"Wow, I am truly impressed by both of your performances; I haven't had so much fun with a squad in years! HAHAHAHA!" Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his scalp and released a hollow laugh, Akuma then jumped in with his clone, one struck with a punch, Kakashi dodged right, a kick, he ducked, two punches with a follow up roundhouse, dodge, duck, block and stab.

The clone screamed in pain as water began to sprout from his leg instead of blood, Kakashi then followed up the ferocious attack with his own, he punched Akuma in the cheek, knocking him back into a tree, and kicked the clone in the ribs, the clone slid a few feet, only to be killed by 3 kunai to the head. It then turned into water and fell to the ground with a splatter.

Akuma tried to stand up, but he ended up going to his hands and knees and trying to cough, he screamed in pain as his jaw erupted with what felt like fire, the screaming hurt too so he shut his mouth, which hurt. He then realized it, Kakashi had dislocated his jaw**_, No wonder it's_** **_hanging limp. _**He grasped his jaw in the right places and popped it back into place, which hurt more than anything he had ever felt, he screamed a brutal, animal like scream and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Oops, guess I punched way too hard." Kakashi said worryingly, suddenly he heard a jingle, and reached down to his bells, there was only one! He turned around and saw Hinata standing there, almost crying as she avoided looking at Naruto's beaten body, holding a bell.

**_Enter Hinata's mind/_**

_**Hinata looked at Naruto's limp body, she knew he wasn't dead, but just the thought of it made her eyes blur, she glanced at Akuma, and remembered watching him replace his jaw, that made her want to cry even more, and what really made her want to cry, was that this was her plan all along, to have them fight while she snuck up. She couldn't take her own betrayal anymore, she cried openly on the cold hard ground next to the unconscious form of Naruto**_

_**Exit Hinata's mind/**_

Kakashi stared at the Hyuga as she bawled over Naruto. "Hey, Hinata, you know he's just knocked out right?" Hinata's white eyes looked up at him, her face was red from the crying and she looked him right in the eye as she calmed down,

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I know." Just then, the alarm clock went off,

"Wow, time sure flies huh?" Kakashi said and walked over to Akuma, he stood over him and, at first, was worried, then he heard the snoring. Kakashi sighed and tried not to get too angry at the young genin who was more interested in sleeping then listening to teachers, so Kakashi did the calmest thing he could think of, he picked Akuma up and tied him to the middle post. He and Hinata then dragged Naruto to the posts and woke him up.

"Okay, for those of you who are awake, I will tell you now, you did put up a good fight, and Hinata may have gotten a bell, but itwas notwhat i was looking for... none of you has what it takes. So just give it up, you'll never be shinobi." Naruto and Hinata gaped at Kakashi, and Akuma just snored, "Would someone wake up that little dunce, please?" Hinata banged Akuma on the head and whispered to him what Kakashi said their results were, he didn't take it well…

"WHAT! WHY! WHAT ABOUT THOSE THINGS YOU SAID, THAT WE WERE AN ACTUAL CHALLENGE? HUH?" Akuma yelled at Kakashi,

"You may have the skills of a ninja, but you don't have the mind of one, did you ever wonder why they put you into three man teams, what the point of this exercise was? It was teamwork, even though there were two bells, one person would have to give up, but you would all still pass, but instead; you, Naruto and Akuma, decided to take turns instead of coming at me together, and you; Hinata, stood by until I had knocked them both out, then you stole a bell!"

"Wait, if we all failed then why am I the only one tied up?" Akuma asked, "Well that's because you're always sleeping, you're disrespectful, I hate you,and I didn't want good food to go to waste." Kakashi stated and smiled at him. "I am going to give you three one more chance, you can have your bento boxes, but give absolutely none to Akuma or else you all fail!" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, I think he's gone, here, what kind of noodles do you think these are Akuma?" Naruto shoved the noodles into Akuma's mouth, he swallowed and glared at Naruto,

"Naruto! Don't give me any! You remember what gramps said!" Akuma exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you and I both know that you can't operate to your full potential if you miss one meal, not to mention two!"

Hinata looked down at her food and suddenly began shoveling food into Akuma's mouth and blubbering apologies, "I am so sorry Akuma…I never should have betrayed you two…I'll never do it ever again…and I never will leave your guys' sides…"

"Ogay, I ged id Hinada." Akuma said with a mouth so full he couldn't pronounce his T's, or K's, correctly.

Suddenly, there was a gigantic puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared, yelling at them with an immense amount of chakra buildup. "YOU-----pass!" Kakashi smiled at them. Team seven just stared at him, then,

"AHOOOOOOO! I DID IT! I'M A NINJA! GENIN IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO HOKAGE! AHOOOOO!"

**_Naruto-kun seems very happy_** Hinata thought as she blushed. "Wow that was tough…" Akuma said while trying to stifle a huge scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma skidded on the roof of his and Naruto's apartments. "So, Naruto, I'm out of ramen, can I eat at your place tonight?" Akuma asked pleadingly, "Yeah sure buddy, just only eat 2 cups, no more!" the two friends laughed and jumped down to Naruto's balcony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The child walked towards the kyuubi as it made its way to the village where the child's parents used to live, suddenly, the child realized he was glowing, he heard a gasp as one of the many shinobi that were attacking the kyuubi noticed him, it was a girl, she ran forward and picked him up, the further away they got from the kyuubi, the less bright the child became. Then the woman looked at the child's eyes, she saw them and gasped. She said something but the child didn't know what it meant. "Lady, where we go ta?" the child asked her, "To lord Hokage's tower, where the Sandaime will ask you about why you were out there." She stated. "I out dere cuz mommy went away and daddy got rid of me." The woman looked at him as if it was fascinating that the child was able to speak so well._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma woke up, sweating. He had had that dream again, it always felt so real. He stood up and started boiling water; he grabbed a miso ramen for Naruto and for him. Then he grabbed a box that was sitting on the counter, one of Naruto's old ramen one's, and threw it at Naruto.

THUNK!

"Ow! Hey what was that for? I was having a good dream about Sakura-a-I-I mean about s-s-saving the ramen from being over-cooked."

Akuma just laughed at his pathetic excuse for a lie, "its okay Naruto, I know you like Sakura." Akuma stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"You like Hinata…" Naruto said with a sly smile.

"Uh…umm…no?" Akuma said and smiled weakly,

"Well I think that excuse deserves a NAH!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Akuma and started to chuckle. "So Akuma, why did you stay here all night last night?" Naruto asked quizzically,

"I remember why, we were eating ramen and having a great time, then we started training outside and it got really late. I needed to get my things then go home but I fell asleep on your floor before I could make it there, you were already asleep." Akuma said.

"Oh…okay! Well, we better head off to meet Kakashi-sensei and…Hinaaaaaaata! Tee hee."

"Shut up Naruto, or I'll tell Sakura about your dreams! You are quite…**vocal, **let's say." Akuma said with a cackle, Naruto gulped and apologized.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and team seven walked back to get a mission after capturing a cat.

"Team seven's next assignments will be, baby-sitting for the council of elders, planting sweet potatoes, and plucking weeds." The Sandaime Hokage said, obviously bored.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto interrupted, he stood up and pointed at the Hokage, "Come on, what's with all the kid's stuff? I want a mission, a real mission, not these chores! Get some loser to do them for a dollar and give us a real ninja mission!"

Iruka stood up, angry. "You are inexperienced and not ready for a real mission yet! Everyone starts out doing grunt work!" The Hokage sighed and held up his hand to stop Iruka,

"Obviously, Naruto needs an explanation on the ninja ranks, there are four ninja ranks, Genin, you guys are genin, rookie ninja, and you get the easy, or D, missions. Chunin, like Iruka here, are journeyman ninja, they are more experienced and get C ranked missions. Jonin, like your sensei, are elite ninja and are far more experienced, they get B ranked missions. Finally, Kage, like me, the last rank of ninja and the most experienced, I take care of the A ranked missions. We get requests from all over, and they could be anything. A person will send a request, we'll send what rank is designed to take care of it, and that person will pay that ninja or ninjas for the help. Now do you understand?"

But, none of team seven was listening; Naruto was talking about what he should eat, Akuma was sleeping, and Hinata was trying to wake Akuma up because Kakashi was going to kick him.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"I'm sick of this! All the old man does is apologize then give me a lecture! There's more to me then the trouble making screw-uphe thinks I am"Naruto yelled, the Sandaime Hokage smiled.

"Okay Naruto, I'll give you a C ranked mission, the protection of a certain individual."

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened, "Who is it? Some lord? A princess? Who?"

"I will introduce you now."

The door opened and in walked a fat, drunk, old guy who looked like he hadn't showered in months, "Are these the one's protecting me? They look like a bunch of snot nosed brats, especially the short one; he's got the face of an imbecile."

Naruto looked at both of his teammates and started to chuckle "Which short one? Which imbecile…"

(A/N: Naruto is shorter than Hinata whom is shorter that Akuma.)

Naruto's eye twitched, "I'M GONNA RIP THAT OLD FREAK APART!"

Kakashi grabbed him by the collar. "Wrong, no killing the old man you have been assigned to protect."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later, while walking to the village gates**_

Akuma glanced up at the old man, "Soooo… Who exactly are you again?" Akuma asked and put his hands behind his head.

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. I am from the Land of Waves, where we live in poverty because of an overlord named Gato."

Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, "You mean of Gato Corps.?"

Tazuna nodded solemnly, "Yes… that Gato, he has taken over our entire country. But I am making a bridge, a bridge that will connect our little world to the others, and allow us freedom." Kakashi waved to the guard at the gates, which opened them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Outside the village, 20 minutes later**_

Tazuna, Kakashi, and team seven walked on and on, Hinata was standing next to Naruto, blushing quite a lot,

Akuma was trying not to look at Hinata **_Must…resist…cuteness!_**,

Naruto was just walking,

Kakashi was walking with his hands in his pockets,

and Tazuna was walking with his head down when suddenly two ninja appeared from a puddle behind team seven. They ran forward. Before anyone knew what was happening, Kakashi was wrapped in barbed wire chains.

"One little piggy!" the two ninja pulled their claws, which were attached to the chains, towards them. Ripping Kakashi apart,

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" then the enemy ninja were behind Naruto,

"Two little piggies." They said, with poison in their voices. Naruto whipped out a shurikan and swung at the two ninja behind him, they both jumped into the air in unison. Akuma looked over at Naruto, as if asking him something with his eyes; Naruto looked at Akuma, nodded, and readied his shuriken. Akuma then put his hand at his side, as if grabbing something, and pulled hard. Slowly, a short katana began to appear,

"Let's go Naruto!" the two Genin raced at the enemy ninja. Naruto then jumped into the air, but the two ninja weren't watching him, they were busy dodging the attacks of the boy with the sword, whom had almost gotten to them many times. Naruto waited for a chance, saw one, and threw his shuriken with all his might; it missed the ninja and hit the tree behind them. But Naruto wasn't aiming for the ninja themselves; instead he had stuck the barbed wire chain they had to a tree, Akuma followed up by whipping a kunai into the whole in the shuriken. The two nin tugged on their claws to rip Akuma apart, but they were stuck,

"It won't come loose!" one of them yelled, suddenly Naruto landed the claws of the two ninja and kicked them both in the face, breaking the chains off of the claws. The enemy nin quickly regained their balance and charged in different directions. One ran right at Hinata and Tazuna.

**BAM! **The two nin were both caught in a Jonin's arms. "K-Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata gasped in relief. Kakashi had jumped in and saved the Genins from fighting any longer,

Naruto and Akuma looked at each other, smiling, "Piece of cake!" Naruto said as they helped Kakashi tie up the attackers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: well, there you go! The second chapter is done! REVIEW!


	3. Great Embarassing Moments

The Great Embarrassing Moments

By: Hisaki Mizu

Me: No, I don't own Naruto, but if I did then Hinata and Naruto would have already made out P

Akuma: What you say? --cracks knuckles--

Me: Heh….heh…..nothin'…and I'm sorry this is so late, I've been school busy…but school's almost over! So fear not!

Naruto: What was there to fear in the first place?

Me: My math teacher….--scary music-- and im also sorry it's so short…its been done for a while…I was gonna write more but I kept forgetting…so after a month of collecting virtual dust, here's your third chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma stepped into Tazuna's home, he studied his surroundings. It was a simple house with many hallways. He walked inside.

"Dad! You're alive!"

A woman in a white shirt and apron came running out of what appeared to be the kitchen. She embraced Tazuna.

"Tsunami, it's so good to see you!"

**_This must be Tazuna's daughter. _**Akuma thought. He sniffed the air. "What's cooking? Smells heavenly."

"It's cooked carrots in a stew with duck, fish, potatoes, and green beans on the side with rice."

Akuma and Naruto's mouths started to drool.

"When's dinner?" Naruto asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Akuma and Naruto began their typical contest of who can eat the fastest; a young boy had joined them. He wore a white and blue hat, green overalls and a white shirt underneath. His name was Inari, he was Tazuna's grandson. He simply sat and looked at Akuma and Naruto as they ate with gusto. His eyes began to water and he stood up.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna questioned.

"To my room to look at the sea." Inari said in a quivering voice. Naruto stopped for a moment and looked at the boy, and then he noticed Akuma had gotten a new bowl. He scarfed down his and ran to the pot.

"More please!"

Hinata sat and watched as Naruto and Akuma ate their food, she looked at hers. Then she looked at Naruto, he had finished his bowl and there was no more food left. Naruto's head drooped as Akuma continued to eat his.

"Naruto-kun y-y-you c-can have s-some of m-m-my soup." She stuttered.

Naruto glanced at her, "Wow! Thanks Hinata!" He scooped some stew from her bowl.

Hinata gasped as she looked at her stew. **_Naruto-kun's chopsticks! _**She began to chug the bowl. **_I'm eating something Naruto-kun's chopsticks touched! _**Sheswallowed faster, and faster until she began to choke. As she looked around she noticed everyone was staring at her. She blushed

"Hinata, are you okay?" Akuma asked with a worried look.

"Yes, thank y-you for y-your concern Akuma-kun."

Akuma sighed and got up. "I'm done, I'm gonna go to bed, night everyone!" Everyone waved goodnight as Akuma walked into a room where they had sleeping bags set up. He plopped down on top of his and drifted off into a deep sleep devoid of dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma's eyes shot open as a low rumbling sound reached his ears. He looked around him, he couldn't see much in the dark but it seemed as though the entire team was there, but Hinata was gone. Then it dawned on him, **_TAZUNA! _**Akuma slowly got up and awoke Naruto.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Naruto, get up, I think Tazuna's in danger. Hear that noise?"

Naruto sat up; he and Akuma were only in boxers.

"No time to get dressed, let's follow that sound!"

Naruto and Akuma followed their ears to a room, the door was drawn and they still couldn't figure out what was making it. It sounded more like rain now, but they weren't taking chances. Then, the noise stopped. Akuma pointed at Naruto, then at himself, then at the door. Naruto nodded his head. Akuma slowly reached for the door when it shot open!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata finished taking her shower; she wrapped a towel around herself and reached for the door. She flung it open and almost screamed. Naruto and Akuma were both standing there, right in front of her, IN NOTHING BUT BOXERS! She tried to look at their faces but her eyes dragged down to their six packs. She began to blush out of control, the world swirled around her, she heard a thump that sounded like a body hitting the floor, and then hers followed suit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door shot open! Hinata stood there, sopping wet, in just a TOWEL! Her hair was soaked. **_Wow…She's beautiful even when she's wet. _**Akuma thought, he saw her eyes were focused on them, transfixed, he felt his face heat up and his nose was bleeding, he staggered and began to fall, trailing blood as he hit the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up; she looked up and saw the bathroom ceiling. "What happened?" She stood up and looked around, and then she gasped. Naruto was lying up against the opposite wall, Akuma was at his feet, bleeding. Hinata kneeled next to Akuma; she would wake up Naruto first. She slowly leaned over Akuma and began to shake Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma slowly began to awaken, he kept his eyes shut. Then he felt a change in the air. It smelled cleaner and something was dripping water on him, he opened his eyes and…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto's eyes blasted open. He looked around for the source of the scream, Hinata was on the floor, apparently unconscious, and a big red mark was on her forehead. Naruto looked down; Akuma was at his feet, his nose bleeding. A sudden shot of pain hit his forehead. He touched it gingerly, it felt bruised.

_**I better wake them up…**_


	4. Notification

I'm sorry for the inconvience so far…I've had a lot on my plate, what with high school and sports. So, for now, I won't be writing…I'll try and get back to it **ASAP** but it might take until at least the summer.

I'm _very_ sorry.

MurderousDoctor


End file.
